Vivid Strike! Fuuka, Imouto Hypnosis
by Desurage
Summary: Minor lewd, hypnosis, sister fantasy


Fuuka Reventon from anime Vivid Strike!

Minor lewd, hypnosis, sister fantasy

I was lying down in bed naked under the covers with my new sister Fuuka. I was smiling to myself.

"Hey, what are you so happy about?" Fuuka grumbled from her head on my chest. I told her to keep the green ribbon in her hair even while we were in bed. She agreed.

"I'm so happy you're here."

She tucked her head down a little below me, her brown ponytail moving towards my face.

"Don't say it like that. This is business, onii-chan," Fuuka informed me.

I tricked her. I feel guilty. This is worth it though, definitely.

I put my hand to her head, focusing on my finger's feeling through her rough brown hair. Good thing I asked her to take a shower.

"You didn't think something rude just now did you? Don't blame me for being dirty after a street fight...", Fuuka said as her voice went down a notch.

That's right. I saved you. I'm a horrible person for exploiting you.

Fuuka was on the street in an alley, bleeding from some fight. I had seen her before getting into fights during my usual night walks, I thought she was beautiful. She was always defending some adorable white haired girl who didn't belong on the street. The white haired girl wasn't around her much anymore, I wonder what happened.

Although I never stepped in, there were a few times I wanted to approach her.

"Come live with me," I wanted to say. I didn't know where she lived. That look on her face and that rebellious light in her eyes made me want to believe she needed my help. Not with the best intentions in mind for her.

I took her home, trying to support her then carrying her, after I found her bleeding the alley yesterday. She just gave me a look of anger and distrust. She was too weak to resist.

I walked home with this strange wild girl on my back, not knowing what would happen.

I got her cleaned up, tending to her wounds and laying an ice pack on her head. Soon after, she called out to me.

"You...where am I?" Fuuka said drowsy. I was making dinner for myself and her at the time. I had expected her to bolt out of the door and call the police on me or beat me herself so I was keeping my distance. I saw how she fought, after all.

"My apartment. I found you in alley, I was worried." I said as I came by with hot chocolate. She gave me furtive look and took it from me.

"Nice apartment. You must be wealthy," Fuuka groaned.

"I do okay. I had to bandage you up a bit, make sure to keep that ice pack on, as a precaution. Concussion can be quite the doozy," I told her.

"What are you saying. I've been in a lot of fights I've never gotten a concussion. What's that?"

"It's bad, damage to the brain. Vomiting, dizziness, it can last a long time too even for a minor hit. You should be careful not to get hit on the head."

"No chance of that. I can't stay at the orphanage all day. Thanks for helping me...what's your name?"

"It's not important."

"I'm grateful though. No one helps me out. You'd think a girl like me would get some pity," Fuuka looked down at her chest.

"I'm more like a boy. That's why they pick on me," she grumbled, "if I was rich like you there's no way they'd bother me. At least tell me your name. I want to get the director to repay you somehow."

"Director?"

"I live at an orphanage."

I'll change that. I'm not a normal person by any means, Fuuka. Your honor is wasted.

"Actually, there is a treatment I wanted to try that requires you to be awake. I'm worried that there might be further damage to your head so I can check with this. It'll help you relax too."

"You're annoying. I'll be fine," Fuuka said as she drank.

"Normally, a doctor wouldn't let you leave the hospital unless they tested you to make sure your head was okay. I can't live with myself if I helped you only to find out you collapsed on the way home. The cost of the hospital bill and the ambulance ride would be huge. I don't mind covering it though, if it meant you got back home okay. We'll have to go there if I can't be sure you're fine."

She looked down at her drink and grumbled.

"You're pushy. I can't let you pay that for me, just let me go."

"Just let me do the check then. It won't take long. You don't look like you're in a state to get up anyways."

Fuuka groaned. She must have realized I had a point, with the way she was moving.

"Fine. Don't do anything weird, okay?" Fuuka warned me.

"Okay, put down the hot chocolate and close your eyes. Lay back, get comfortable. That couch is a nice couch. I spent a lot of money on it."

"Are you bragging?" Fuuka said as she leaned back and closed her eyes, her ponytail flopping over the backrest.

That couch was high quality, she has no chance.

"Concentrate on the feeling of the couch below you. Notice how soft it is. Notice the quality of the velvet. In your mind, think of all the ways you can to describe the feeling below you. Let your body sink deeper and deeper. Breathe deeply, in and out."

Fuuka was obediently breathing deep now. Maybe using the pressure of the cost of the hospital was the right choice.

"Imagine the couch as your whole world. Your whole life. If you lived for just one moment, let that moment be the feeling of the couch below you. You feel yourself falling limp as all your muscles relax. There's no one around you that's judging you. You don't need to worry about anything. Focus on that feeling of the couch under you, and breathe."

I continued for awhile. Repetition, enforce the feeling of safety and direct her focus to something concrete. I wanted this to work.

I kept an even tone, and checked my watch. Two hours had passed. I was nervous, I was putting it off. It's now or never.

"Let this place be a place of safety. Let this voice be a voice of comfort. This voice is the voice of someone who was close to you in the past, that you forgot. Your long lost brother. He was afraid to tell you his identity. He wants to bring you comfort from now on."

I continued like that. I wasn't experienced enough for this, but I was excited enough that I had trouble keeping it out of my voice. How deep could I go? How close could my words become a part of her?

After a while I took my smartphone out and started playing some relaxing music. I left Fuuka to go check how to wake her up so this would stick.

I woke up in front of my keyboard with a thousand tabs open about hypnosis. Last thing I remember, I was trying to research about anti-suggestive barriers and some stuffy research guy was going on about some older research guy. I smelled bacon. My head whipped around, and I charged into the kitchen to catch Fuuka in an apron. Where did that come from?

"Don't sleep in front of the computer, onii-chan. Here, breakfast, sit down," Fuuka said non-committally to me. Her hair was down.

Onii-chan? When did I say that? I sat down, a bit mystified, just hoping that she hadn't called the cops on me. Could it have worked? I need to know.

"Fuuka, you look a lot better. I was worried about you yesterday, how's your head feeling?"

"Fine, as always. I told you I always come out fine from a fight. That my long lost brother would happen to save me from bleeding out in the street, sounds like some drama on tv," Fuuka grumbled.

"Thank you," she said.

I was about to laugh nervously as she sat down so I stifiled myself.

"So, what do you think about living with me from now on?"

"That's obvious. I don't know about this though, better contact the director, you could be lying. A story like that..."

"Don't you remember me?", I panicked.

"Your voice is familiar and I want to believe it's true, but that's even more reason not to trust you. I'm grateful for the food though. Eat your breakfast. It's a good thing you're rich. If I had a loser brother show up out of nowhere, he might be nothing but trouble."

"I'm like Rinne now." Fukka said, contemplating her eggs on her fork.

I'll just keep this going. Something worked, that's for sure.

"Rinne? who's that?"

"My best friend. She got adopted recently by some rich people. You're not as rich as them though, but I don't mind."

Ha ha.

Later that day after I got home from work, I convinced Fuuka I talked to the director of the orphanage after she gave me the address. She believed me when I said it was okay.

So, I was surprised when she got in bed with me.

"What are you doing?" She was still wearing all her clothes.

"It's a new place I didn't feel comfortable using your shower, I want to sleep with you. Can I sleep with you?" Fuuka said unexpectedly.

I didn't want to say it, but I told her to take a shower. Her clothes and skin still had blood on them. Did I mess up somehow last night?

"Leave the ribbon on after you finish, it's really cute on you."

I heard her say something about it being cute but I couldn't make it out.

She came in naked. I turned by reflex. I'm a criminal already, aren't I, what am I doing?

"Come on, lets go to sleep. Take off your clothes," Fuuka whined while drowsy.

I was in my boxers. It was now that I decided to ignore my common sense and stripped.

Fuuka got on top of me, her head on my chest as I laid down. A blanket of warmth over me under the covers.


End file.
